


Wild Geese

by AbsoluteHominy



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteHominy/pseuds/AbsoluteHominy
Summary: This is a fluffy Banglo AU vignette:Junhong awoke feeling the familiar sensation of something cold and wet sliding down his back.“Don’t move, love. I’m almost done.” a deep voice pleaded as a fine paintbrush continued its sweeping movement, arching down the expanse of the blonde’s pale skin.Crosspost from AFF





	

**Author's Note:**

> I seems like a really long time since I wrote this piece, but I'm really happy to repost it here on A03 because I honestly think of the ~30 fics I've written this is by far the most beautiful. I really hope you enjoy it. ^^

 

 

 

 

 

 

Junhong awoke feeling the familiar sensation of something cold and wet sliding down his back.

“Don’t move, love. I’m almost done.” a deep voice pleaded as a fine paintbrush continued its sweeping movement, arching down the expanse of the blonde’s pale skin.

Junhong smiled, keeping his back stationary as he craned his neck to the side, looking over his shoulder at his eccentric lover. Yongguk was hovering over him, his dark eyes peeking out from under his dark black bangs as he concentrated on the thin line he was drawing. “Don’t I at least get a morning kiss?” he said with a pout of his lips, causing the brush to instantly stop and the painter’s eyes to look up from his work.

“Good morning, baby.” Yongguk whispered as he moved to Junhong’s side, leaning down to place a soft kiss on his lover’s mouth. His tongue peeked out to run along Junhong’s bottom lip, but as soon as the blond parted his lips, Yongguk pulled back. “Just give me 30 more minutes and then we can spend the rest of the day however you want.”

“Fine, but only because you were so amazing last night that I’m not so sure I could walk right now anyway.”

“Do you want some aspirin?”

“No. I’ll be fine.” he said with a smile. “Just finish your painting, so I can see it.”

“Okay.” he replied, flashing his angelic gummy smile before gently brushing Junhong’s soft, blond bangs off of his forehead and placing a kiss there. “Tell me if you need anything.”

The room returned to a peaceful silence as Yongguk moved back to continue his work, spreading color along Junhong’s porcelain skin. You would think that after 5 years together the artist would grow tired of using him as a canvas, but still, almost every time Yongguk knew they had a day off together Junhong would wake up to the feel cool liquid moving along his spine as his lover created some new work of art on his body.

Not that Junhong was complaining. In fact, Junhong found the whole experience rather relaxing and intimate. He enjoyed the feel of his Yongguk’s brush caressing his body and the way lover’s gaze would focus solely on him as his deep voice whispered soft, affectionate words that made feel treasured.

He would never forget the first time Yongguk had painted him. They had been dating for a few months before they finally gave in to the tempting heat between them, stumbling into Yongguk’s apartment between fiery kisses. It wasn’t until they fell onto the bed that they stopped, staring into each other’s eyes that were filled to the brim with unspoken questions. The nervous tension in the air had been palpable, causing Junhong to swallow hard before nodding his head. His cheeks burned and his heart melted when Yongguk’s face broke into a brilliantly bright, loving smile and it wasn’t long before every bit of nervousness was drowned out by needy moans as Yongguk’s soft hands and plump lips claimed every inch of Junhong’s body.

Junhong remembered the caring way Yongguk intently watched him as their bodies connected, patiently waiting for consent to move. Of course when he got it, it wasn’t long before Yongguk was fucking him so blissfully deep into the mattress that his brain could barely function, and soon the only word left in Junhong’s vocabulary was Yongguk’s name, which he repeatedly screamed throughout the night.

That had been one of the best experiences of Junhong’s life, his body buzzing with remnants of pleasure as Yongguk cradled him in his arms. Junhong could faintly remember the ‘I love you’s whispered in deep murmurs as he drifted to sleep, but he wouldn’t find out just how much until the next day.            

 

When Junhong woke up that morning his back was aching, and he shivered as he felt a damp substance being spread along his spine. He breathed in deeply and was suddenly hit with his boyfriend’s masculine scent. A soft moan escaped his lips and his eyes slowly opened to find his boyfriend kneeling on the bed next to him.

Yongguk smiled as his eyes connected with Junhong’s. “Baby it’s early. Go back to sleep.” he said, letting his fingers brush through the soft strands of blonde hair.

“What are you doing?” he asked in a groggy tone, his face scrunching up, trying not to open his eyelids anymore than necessary.

“Painting.” Yongguk answered nervously.

“On my back?” Junhong thought out loud, briefly trying to make sense of what he was feeling.

“Uh…yeah. I know I should have asked first, but I just saw you and…and if you could just stay still a little longer, I’d really appreciate it.”

Junhong had closed his eyes at some point during Yongguk’s rambling. “Okay.” he yawned, relaxing back into the mattress. Yongguk was a brilliant artist and at this stage in their relationship there were very few things that he could deny his boyfriend.

After a few moments of silence, Junhong could feel the gentle sweep of paint covered bristles along his skin. Though Yongguk wasn’t touching his body directly, he could feel his presence and hear his breaths in the silence, and it made him feel calm and protected. “So what are you drawing?” Junhong mumbled, the question slipping from his lips without much thought, but causing the brush on his back to freeze in place for several moments.

“I…you’ll see when I’m done.”

Junhong smiled into his pillow, clearly hearing the nervous tone to Yongguk’s voice. Despite being older, sometimes his boyfriend was just too cute. “Whatever it is, I know I’ll love it.” Junhong assured his boyfriend, before nuzzling his face deeper into his pillow.

“I hope so.” Yongguk replied, his whispered words barely catching Junhong’s ears as sleep finally crept up on him, taking him under once more. 

 

When Junhong awoke the second time, Yongguk’s room was empty, but the decadent aroma of buttered pancakes wafting through the air was enough to pry the blonde’s eyes open. His stomach grumbled loudly, hastily deciding that staying in bed was no longer an option, and so he slowly dragged his sore behind off  of the mattress and grabbed his clothes that had somehow been miraculously put into a neat pile, despite the fact he vividly remembered them being tossed in various directions the night before.

As he walked into the bathroom, all the glorious moments from the night before flooded his mind, but then suddenly a wave of anxiety crashed over him. How was he even supposed to look at Yongguk without thinking about the sexy cut of his naked body, or the deep panting rumble of his voice when he came? Junhong shook his head, forcing the images away, but still he couldn’t help but wonder if things would be different between them, now that they’ve had sex.

He stopped in front of the vanity mirror, staring at the tired face and pale skinny body looking back at him. “What does he even see in me?” he asked himself, feeling angry clouds of doubt swirling in his mind as he turned, leaning down to pull on his pants and boxers.

Yongguk had told him many times that he loved him, but he knew all too well that love wasn’t always a permanent feeling. Sometimes it’s confused with lust or obsession. “What if Yongguk had made a mistake…” he started as he straightened his body, but something in the full length mirror on the side wall caught his attention. He slowly moved his body until he was at the perfect angle between the two mirrors to see his back, his eyes going wide as he made out the detailed black and white image of the two wild geese flying amongst the clouds

It was a stunning piece of art with precise flowing lines, creating delicate feathers, but the meaning was far greater. Tears swirled in Junhong’s eyes as he stared at the birds that mated for life.

By the time Yongguk had come to check on him, Junhong’s tears were already flowing and before he could ask what was wrong Junhong had flung himself into his arms.

“Junhong…” he started holding the boy tightly, burying his lips in the Junhong’s hair. He swallowed as he caught their reflection in the mirror, wondering if Junhong had already seen the geese. “I’m sorry if I…”

“No. Its perfect.” he said, shaking his head. He sniffled loudly as tilted his head back to look into Yongguk’s eyes. “I love you so much.”

“Me too, baby.” Yongguk said as his hands gently cupped the boy’s cheeks, wiping his lover’s tears away. “Forever.” he promised with a bright smile.

“Forever.” Junhong agreed, leaning in to meet Yongguk’s lips.

 

‘God, we sounded so stupid back then.’ Junhong thought to himself with a chuckle. ‘Being together three months and talking about forever, like it was going to be cakewalk of sunshine and rainbows. Yet here I am, still letting my back be painted by the man I love more than life itself.’        

“Hey?” Yongguk called, moving to his lover’s side and leaning in close to him. “What are you thinking about with such a lovely smile?” 

Junhong’s grin widened as he looked up at Yongguk. “Wild geese.”

Yongguk chuckled softly, his dark eyes sparkling as he tilted his head down to kiss Junhong’s cheek. “Funny, I was thinking about the exact same thing.” he said, scooping the blond up. He carried Junhong into the bathroom, sitting him on the vanity and turning him slightly until the blond could see his creation in the glass.

Junhong sharply inhaled as he saw the brown and grey wings flowing out from his spine, fanning out across his shoulder blades and sweeping down towards his hips. Each feather accented with the perfect amount of light and shade, making them look soft to the touch as if they had really sprung magically from his back.  “They’re beautiful.” Junhong said in awe, turning to Yongguk with a smile.

“Only because they’re a part of you.” he replied, leaning in to peck his lover’s cheek. “Happy Anniversary.”

“You too, love. And just think, 5 years down and a lifetime to go.” he said with a laugh.

Yongguk smiled brightly, leaning in so that their foreheads were touching. “There is nothing that would make me happier than spending eternity with you.” he said before lifting his chin and pressing their mouths together.

Their lips parted instantly on contact as their arms wrapped around each other. Junhong’s tongue ran playfully along his lover’s bottom lip until Yongguk tilted forward capturing it with his mouth and sucking gently, making the blond moan.

Yongguk’s fingers threaded themselves between blond strands of hair, holding Junhong’s head tightly as he relaxed his lips and unleashed his tongue inside his lover’s mouth.

When their tongues met, a passionate tango began, each fervently searching for an upper hand as their tongues flicked, twisted, and licked, each movement conveying their growling demands and silent pleas, until Yongguk had had enough of their games, pulling the blond from the vanity counter and grinding their hips together. They both moaned loudly from the contact, their wet lips parting, gasping for air as they stared at each other with dark eyes.

Junhong quickly took Yongguk’s hand, pulling him back into the bedroom. He stopped in front of the bed, smiling intently at his lover. Even after all the changes and struggles in their lives, somehow they still remained the same lovesick birds, destined to remain flying together.

“You gave me wings, now let me take you to heaven.” Junhong whispered in Yongguk’s ear, before pushing his lover down onto the mattress.

No more words were spoken as the room became filled with the sounds of wet lips, heavy breaths and fluttering wings.      

  

~~~~~~~~~~~

     The End

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Okay so I know I’m a total tease, but I really didn’t want to write a scene in this piece. I kind of like that the end leaves things to the imagination. Who knows maybe after five years Zelo might be a seme now. Lolz.

Originally I was going to have Yongguk paint read and black wings on Zelo, but as I started to write this fic I figured if Yongguk was going to paint on Zelo there had to be some sort of special meaning to it. So I was thought maybe I’d look up some Korean folklore (which I know nothing about), thinking maybe it could be phoenix wings or something. But then in my research I came across scans of this really old book about Korea and I read about how geese are revered in Korea because of the fact they mate for life and even return to their lover’s resting place after death. So it’s tradition in Korean weddings for the groom to present a goose to the bride’s family as a symbol of his devotion and they still present a wooden goose at traditional weddings today. Anyway so after reading this my muses were all a flutter and I decided this was the way to go, letting Yongguk explain the depths of his feelings in his own unique way.

I really hope you enjoyed this story. I feel like I accidentally dropped a piece of my heart in this fic while writing it. I’m very anxious to see what you guys think about it. I hope it wasn’t too hard to follow given all the flashbacks.  So please leave me a comment below and tell me you opinion of my happy little geese. ^___^ See you all next time.


End file.
